callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Their Land, Their Blood
Their Land, Their Blood is the second mission in Call of Duty: World at War in which the player plays as Dmitri Petrenko. This mission takes place three years after the previous mission, Vendetta. The scene of Stalingrad has gone and now replaced with the main setting of Germany. This and the next mission in the Eastern Front campaign will take place at Seelow Heights. During the time of this mission and the next one (Blood and Iron) take place on the push to Berlin. Walkthrough In the beginning of the mission, the player is being held captive in a small farmhouse by German soldiers. While reaching for a fallen comrade's rifle, the player is kicked in the face, but before the player is killed, a T-34 blows a hole in the side of the building. Then, Reznov emerges through the smoke, along with a new recruit, Chernov. Two of the German soldiers inside are incapacitated, and Reznov kills the other with his PPSH-41. Reznov hands the player a Mosin-Nagant, and instructs Chernov to kill the dying Germans. Chernov does not, so Reznov tells DImitri to. It doesn't matter whether the player does or doesn't. If the player does so it's best to just knife them to conserve ammo for your Mosin-Nagant, even if there will be plenty of ammo for it. Inside the hut is an FG-42. When the player exits the farmhouse, the player will come across a scene of Soviet T-34s advancing up a path between wheat fields and Russian infantry fighting Germans. Reznov will order the troops to burn the wheat fields. After the field is alight, Germans will run out and try to escape. Don't bother interfering, the player's allies will kill them for the player. Follow Reznov and your allies down the road to river. There the player will find a group of Germans defending the ford across it. Note the fact that they will continually reinforce themselves. A bolt action like your Mosin-Nagant would be useless in a situation like this, and your pistol is just a pistol. The FG-42 will spray lead all over, probably killing every enemy who comes up your way. There is a big rock in the middle of the river that Germans just love to hide behind. Throw a Molotov at it to take them out. When the player crosses the river, the will have a choice. Do you go left or right? If the player goes left the player'll run into more enemies and the player will have to crouch in the trench because it is to short to provide cover from the machine gun. On the flip side, this direction will take the player to the underground barracks where the player can find an FG-42. The right way provides fewer enemies, several deployable MG-42s, and the high ground. However, there isn't a direct route down to the MG nest. After the player has killed the enemies, the player will have to run through the trenches and across the field before more spawn. Plus, the player won't have ammo for the FG-42. Run down under the bridge and then go up the trench to the big farmhouse. Three enemies will run down, just mow them down. When the player reaches the barnhouse, pick up the Panzerschreck, but then quickly bring out the other weapon the player carroes because picking up the Panzerschreck ques the tanks and infantry to advance. Some Panzerschreck wielding enemies will run up onto the balcony and start taking potshots at your tanks, take them down. Also, if the player gets too close the tank, the nearby Germans will kill you. Take a shot at the tank nearest the player, then get back, or it will blow the player up. The player will have to stay out of its way for a short while, then it will forget the player and the player can get in the second and fatal shot. While the player waist, take out the other tank that's farther away. Once the player has gotten them, run to the trench with the flashing Panzerschreck in front the three-story building. When the player reaches it, a third tank along with its accompanying infantry will come out. Go prone and crawl up to the very top of the trench so the player can just see the tank. Shoot it, then get up and hit it again. Repeat this with the fourth tank, then mop up survivors. Reznov will lead the squad up to the barn. Evidently, there are Germans hiding inside. Just as he tells to soldiers to open the barn doors, those very same doors explode (do not stand directly in front of them. I have tried this. The words "instantaneous vaporization" come to mind) and a tank bursts out. The player should take a position at the side of the barn so the moment the tank rolls out the player can shoot it, giving the player a chance to destroy it before it fires. The player's allies should kill all the enemy infantry. When Reznov opens the door, go and get onto the back of a tank. When the player reaches the German base, get off and run through the anti-tank barricades. There are more deployable MG-42s here. When the player reaches the flashing Panzerschreck, crouch and take out the truck full of Germans that drives into the area, then blow up the tower. Wipe out the stragglers, and move through the hole in the fence to the main camp. Another truck full of Germans drives up, but if the player fires quickly that can be blown up and an unnecessary firefight avoided. Run down the road to the barricade that blocks the player's forward progress. Do not dwell here long as there isn't a way through. Instead go to the right and pass in between the tents. The player is now in another clearing. In front of the player is a tower which the player should destroy with that handy Panzerschreck. There is a German hanging around there who should immediately be eliminated. From here on all the player needs to do is spam. There is a platform with a squad of Germans on it which the player should throw a grenade or two onto. There is a truck next to that which Germans take cover behind, use any extra Panzerschreck rockets the player has to destroy it. Then throw all the grenades/molotovs left to the player in between the truck and platform between bursts of gunfire (an automatic weapon would be great) until every enemy is dead. Then pass through the platform or around the truck to the road where the player sees the German convoy trying to escape. The player's allies will take care of them, and the mission ends after Reznov gives one of his classic Reznov speeches (kill them all...). Transcript ::See Their Land, Their Blood/Transcript Gameplay Tips * It's a good idea to pick up a MG42 or FG42 along the trenches. It will make the level a lot easier, especially on hardened and veteran * The player can keep going back to the Panzerschreck spawn for more ammo. * The Gewehr 43 is the most common gun in this level, and is an excellent long to mid range weapon * There is a PPSh-41 leaning against some boxes next to the wheat field when the player comes out of the house. Go out of the house, go about 20-30 feet and it should be to the player's left. * The house where the player wase being held captive has an FG42 on the table to the right. * If the player takes to the right at the river, the player will eventually get to a spot where if the player looks over the small cliff (straight ahead) the player can throw the player's Molotovs at the positioned MG42. The player will get a lot of kills and the trenches will be less flooded. * Be careful! The part where there are 2 trucks when the player first enters the compound has a highlighted Panzerschreck, which if the player temporarily swap will make the weapon the player had before disappear, making it unable to reswap, which is very annoying if the player swapped it with an MG42. So if you want a Panzerschreck, get the one leaning near a pile of sandbags that is not highlighted. You will still be able to swap weapons with the panzerschreck. Trivia *In this level, and most other Russian campaign levels, the player may see one Pvt. Lenin, a possible reference to Vladimir Lenin, the leader of the Soviet Union before Joseph Stalin. *Occasionally, if the player goes the left side (near the beginning) the player will see a Wehrmacht soldier with an MG42 in his hand (unmounted). *Oddly the player can penetrate the Tiger II tanks frontally with the player's Panzerschreck, which was nearly impossible in real life. *Just as odd is the firefight which occurs between 2 Tiger IIs and 2 T34/85s (if the player chooses the right river path) since the T34s are able to frontally penetrate the Tiger IIs, which was also impossible in real life. *When the player is using noclip (with using /devmap see1 in console) the player can see a cube of stone outside the map (near the spawn). *If the player looks at the soldiers that are walking on the other side of the fence the player can see they just die when they are near the river. *It may be possible to hear Dimitri during the beginning of the level. When he is kicked by the German soldier, the player may faintly hear him cry out in pain. *It is not possible to kill the Germans that are running from the burning barn before they hop the fence. *If the player notices when you throw a Molotov and it hits a Russian, their bodies will not burn although if it hits a German, he burns. This happens only to the Russians for the Eastern Front Campaign. *In the beginning of the level, when the Germans are coming out of the cornfields, if the player runs into them, they will automatically die. *If the player cycles through the player's weapons after Reznov gives the player a Mosin-Nagant, Dimitri has a Tokarev TT-33, why he couldn't have used it to kill the Germans that took him prisoner is unknown, most likely if he were to use it, he'd probably get killed. *The officer that kicks the player at the beginning looks similar to Doctor Richtofen from Shi No Numa. *If the player goes to the river and come back to the house he started in, most of the bodies will have disappeared. *On the Wii version, the face of the German officer that kicks the player does not move, even when he is talking directly to the player. *When the player reaches for the soldier's gun, his name still appears, which means he is alive (his name is randomly generated). *If the player destroys the tank that comes out of the barn soon after it comes out, all the Germans that come out with it collapse and die. *Before the end of the mission, look at Chernov and the player should see his eyes popping out. In fact, every soldier at the end of this levels eyes are popping out. *When the player gets told to throw a Molotov cocktail, don't as they would usually miss and it wastes them. *If the player goes into the barn with the tank in it go to the player's right and look in each stable, and the player will see a dead German laying on a cow. A death card is also found here. This is an easter egg of the Call of Duty series as they often feature dead cows. *Sometimes a German will spawn with a M1. This is probably a glitch in the game, although the firing noise sounds identical to the Kar98k. *In the beginning area some Russian soldiers wielding the PPSh-41 are labeled Support Gunner. *When the player goes over to the cropfield after coming out of the house at the start, the player can see Germans with realistic burns on them. *It is unknown how Dimitri was captured at the beginning. *In real life, the Germans had an advantage before the Russians struck back. *It is strange how Reznov can aim his PPSh-41, as in Vendetta, he stated his injured hand couldn't let him aim, but he can still shoot with his trigger finger missing. *When you get the choice to go left or right, if you go right, but turn left and go down that path, Reznov will just teleport to you. *When Reznov tells you to ride on a tank, you can only ride the tank closest to the barn. If you press the "use" button near the tank with other soldiers on it, one of them will say "Are you blind? There is no space!" *Sometimes you can be killed by your friend's molotov's including Reznov's. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels